Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) is a network established and operated by governments and approved operators thereof for the purpose of providing the public with land mobile communication business. The PLMN is generally interconnected with a public switched telephone network to form a communication network of the whole region or country.
When a mobile communication terminal moves from the home to a visited place (for example, the mobile communication terminal roams from the home country to a visited country), the mobile communication terminal needs to access a visited PLMN (“VPLMN” for short) of the visited place. However, since relevant information of the PLMN of the visited place is not stored, the mobile communication terminal has to attempt to connect one by one in the searched VPLMN list; for example, the mobile communication terminal can first attempt to connect to a VPLMN and when rejected, attempt to connect to another VPLMN, until connected successfully. This causes the mobile communication terminal to take a long time (and sometimes, it may even need to wait for more than a few minutes) to successfully access the PLMN of the visited place, which affects the user's communication experience.